


Release Me

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Masturbation" challenge at ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Masturbation" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

Stella lay quietly, keeping her breathing even until she was sure Ray was asleep. Her hand slid down her belly to comb through the coarse curls of her pubic hair, toying with the strands. She felt a little guilty, a bit dirty, lying there touching herself thinking about strange men taking her roughly while Ray lay sleeping next to her. A little nudge and she knew he’d be only too happy to help her get off, just with his tongue and fingers if she didn’t feel like a fuck. But she didn’t want that. Didn’t want his touch and the emotional investment their lovemaking seemed to require.

Her left hand came up to thumb a nipple, teasing it to hardness. She pinched it, gently at first, then harder as her mind played out some stupid fantasy of being slapped, being pushed around, that she knew she’d never tolerate in real life. Parting the folds of her labia she slid two fingers through the growing dampness, spreading moisture around, stroking her clit. Ray stirred, mumbling, and she froze until his breathing deepened once more. She pressed harder, rubbing her clit more firmly, not wanting to dress this up anymore, just chasing the sensation and holding her body perfectly still as it washed through her, making her legs ache a little. Relaxing with a sigh she tasted her fingers before wiping them on a corner of the sheet and rolling onto her side.

Ray rolled with her, flinging an arm over her, his breath tickling her neck uncomfortably. She prodded him with her elbow, replying “Too hot,” to his questioning murmur. A small lie she was using more frequently. He rolled back, his arm stroking down her side and she tried not to flinch.


End file.
